Hong's Photo album
by Hoshi No Kokoro
Summary: Based on Hasegawa's 'second honeymoon,aru' family! Hong discovers an old photo album, and he discovers some strange photos, that leads to the unspoken past of...  Family fluff! AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, not even the drawings. They all belong to their respective owners, and I only own the plot.

This is based on Hasegawa 's 'Second Honeymoon,aru' family. So I recommend it to read it first! xD

* * *

I smirked. I was looking to a photo album that I found in the basement. In the photo, Alfred was dressed like a fairy princess that appeared in one of Mei's favorite book. Convincing him was easy. We, (Mei and I) only had to bribe him with a set of limited edition 'Super Hero' collectible cards. Of course, Alfred, being such a (idiotic) hero, loved ( in his dreams) by everybody, accepted.

Mei inmediately started dressing him up. (I don't know how a little girl like her can have such a devilish twinkle in the eyes.)

First, we found a ballet tutu inside the old costume trunk. ( And the tutu was PiNK. Not a normal pink, a flashy, bright, super girly PINK.) and puffy angel's wings. (I told Mei that ruined the fashion of the tutu but Mei got stubborn again.)

And for the finishing touch... Mom's make up. (Of course, we didn't tell mom about her make up.)

So, in the photo, Alfred appeared (with the ridiculous outfit ) smiling brightly, with the 'Super Hero' card that we gave him.

Then, I turned the page. What I saw next, made my stomach churn. In the photo, I was having a 'Who-can-survive-until-the-end-eating-dad's-burnt-scones.' with one of my classmates, Yong Soo. (First, I never accepted entering to the contest, but I lost to a bet and I HAD to.)

Of course, after 30 minutes, both of us got hospitalized. Reason? Stomachache. ( You can't distinguish charcoal with dad's scones when they are burnt. Plus, both of them taste horrible. You can even use it as a weapon too. The scone is so hard, that if you smash it with a rock, the rock is likely to end up in pieces.)

After the incident, Mom prohibited dad to cook his scones.

I closed the photo album, and when I was going to return it in the bookshelf in the basement, another book caught my attention. It was big, and it was dusty.

I cleaned it a little bit, and I opened it. Inside, mom was smiling broadly, with Shinatty-chan. Mom was dressed in her military outfit, and next to her were another guys, dressed in military outfits too. One of them had a scarf, and the other one, a rose. And finally, a man with bushy eyebrows. (I assumed that the man with the eyebrows was dad. Wow, he looked 20 years younger. But mom... looked exactly the same as she is now. It's as if mom never aged.) and under the photo, something was written in an elegant calligraphy. '_Me and the Allies'_

Then a thought swished in my head. ( This was mom's photo album! )

I immediately turned the page. In the next photo, mom was crying, inside a bar (I think) with a cup of alcoholic drink. (Strange, because, mom was never a drinker.)

She was practically crying a lot. (I really mean it. But why?)

A note was sticking out under the photograph. '_When Kiku was being mean to me! My back still hurts aru!'_

(Oh... the name KIKU sounded familiar... Nope, I can't remember. Anyways!)

Then, I turned the page again. Inside, mom was smiling happily, and dad was trying to replace a light bulb. (Who took this photos?)

In the next one, (It's strange) mom was being pinned down by her wrist, and dad was the one who was pushing her to the ground. Mom had a... Pipe in the hand? ( Strange, because mom is definitely NOT a smoker) She had a strange look plastered in her face. (As if she was half-dead) and dad, in the other hand looked like a bad pirate (he was smirking) and was... loosening his necktie? (Why in the world would dad do that? Dad was a gentleman, and gentleman never hurt ladies.) I think Yong Soo blabbered once something about man doing bad things to a woman... but I can't remember... Never mind.

I turned the page again, and I nearly ripped it off. In the photo, I was dressed like a panda and I was dancing (Better said, _trying_ to dance. The panda suit is awfully hard to control) in front of the class. ( Yong soo laughed a lot. But it was for a presentation we had to do in class about the 'intelligence of a panda'. It was Yong soo's idea to bring that stupid panda outfit.)

I desperately turned the page, with both of my hands, and turned, turned turned until the photo album was reaching the end. In the last page, (or the last photo) Mom and Dad were holding us, I think I had 5 years back then. Mei (Who was a baby) was being held by mom, and Alfred by dad, and I was standing in front of them. All of us were smiling. (Except Mei who was starting to cry)

I smiled,and when I was about to close the album, a paper fell to the ground. I left the album, and I picked up the paper. Inside, someone wrote _'For my Yao-Yao. don't forget that _**I **_was the one who took these photos with __**LOTS **__of love. Kolkolkolkolkolkol...'_

I placed back the paper inside the photo album, and I started running upstairs. (It was a threat message! Someone is stalking our family! Especially mom!)

"DAD!" I screamed.

When I reached the living room, Mei, Alfred and Mom were sleeping on the sofa.

Dad was reading a newspaper, and after hearing my scream, He softly whispered '_Shhhhhhhh!'_

I told him everything. He blushed when I told him about the strange photo (Why did he blush?) and when I told him about the stalker, he reassured me.

He said that he'll do anything to protect our family, by any cost. I said that I'll help too. He nodded, and smiled. It was a promise between us. (To Protect our Family! And I was the key on doing so! Because, I'm the elder brother and the elder always protects. And dad will help me too.)

I could calm myself down. If dad made a promise, he never broke them, because dad is a gentleman, and gentleman never broke promises. Did they?

THE END

* * *

a/n: most of the photos that hong described exists in photobucket! (except the one with Alfred dressed like a fairy.) But the rest really exists. I only edited the images a little bit to make them fit for the FF. (well, yao crying appeared in the manga after Kiku betraying him xp)

I really had a lot of fun writing this. XD Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you Hasegawa for letting me write this FF. XD


End file.
